The instant invention relates to a process for open-end spinning in which a fiber sliver is conveyed by means of a feeding device to an opener roller installed in a housing and is fed pneumatically from there to the fiber collection surface of an open-end spinning element to be spun, and to a device to carry out this process.
In a known device of this type, the inlet opening of an auxiliary channel, whose other end lets out into the fiber feeding channel, is installed between the inlet opening of the fiber feeding channel and the delivery device, as seen in the direction of rotation of the opener roller (DE 39 10 292 A1). It has been shown, however, that the air carrying the fibers cannot be removed in this manner from the space in the opener roller housing between the inlet opening of the fiber feeding channel and the feeding device where small spinning rotors are used, so that the feeding device becomes clogged with fly fibers and the opener roller with circulating fibers.